The Original Hybrid
by bmo016
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson believes no one can stop him from being King of New Orleans. Until Davina discovers a lost secret; a hybrid girl stronger than even the newly crowned King himself. When Marcel kidnaps the girl to use her for his revenge, the Original Family must save her before it is too late. But can they save her from herself when she discovers who & what she really is?
1. Chapter 1

"That...that's not possible."

The edge in Davina's voice broke through Marcel's angry pacing, the first thing to do so since he had departed from the failed war with his sire. He should have known the outcome from the beginning. Few knew Niklaus Mikaelson the way he did, and even fewer as well as his sister, Rebekah. And yet, the plan the two had concocted had been foiled, to say the very least. He was lucky just to have made it out alive. For all he knew, Rebekah was staked in a coffin in the basement of the Mikaelson plantation as they spoke.

"What's up, D?"

"I've been researching like you asked. You know, about how to kill an Original vampire. The only thing I had found until now was a white oak stake from some old tree they burned down like a thousand years ago."

"So what's changed?"

"You won't believe me."

* * *

Cordelia Levenson frowned, pouting against the window as she watched another town fade away in the rearview mirror. After running for a thousand years, it should have been easier, effortless even. She had lost count centuries ago of the places she'd lived. If you could call such a life living. Or call whatever creature she was alive.

Cordelia looked over at her cousin, Morgana, as she calmly drove. No emotions crossed her face, no regrets of leaving another life behind. But it was always that way for Morgan. She did what had to be done, as she always said. It mattered little, if any at all, to the tall brunette whether or not they had been happy there. Her only thoughts were their survival, keeping one step ahead of an evil she had always refused to tell Cordelia of. For her own safety, supposedly, and Delia respected that decision. Usually. But sometimes, particularly on the days and nights when the uncontrollable anger and blood thirst would rise, Delia despised her precious cousin for her secret. How could someone uproot a person's life over and over again without even the decency of an explanation?

Morgan caught her cousin's deep blue eyes watching her, "If you must get it out, Cordelia, do it now. I won't hear it the entire trip."

"I was really careful this time! No one knew, Morgan! No one! I'm sure of it."

"Sure of it? You say this as if you know every thought and feeling of everyone in Louisiana," Morgan paused, sighing, "The decisions of our safety are not left up to you, Cordelia. I have kept us safe for all these years because I am cautious. Overly so, perhaps, but overly cautious is better than throwing our very lives to the wind as if they mean nothing. I was given a task from my mother and I intend on making sure that task is carried out. I will keep us safe. Regardless of your feelings on the matter."

Delia knew better than to argue. Not only because it would be fruitless since she knew that once Morgan made up her mind there was no changing it with even the best laid out counter-argument. No, she had fought with her cousin with no hopes of gain many times. But she already felt the anger bubbling to the surface and controlling it was a much harder battle than a simple feud with Morgan. And she knew the outcome if she let the anger manifest. She knew what the danger that lay inside her like a volcano on the edge of eruption was capable of, as well as the guilt that could arise from the consequences.

No, it was easier to just forget Louisiana and her life there and hope for something even better in the next town they stumbled into.

* * *

While Cordelia slept peacefully in their room in the small motel, Morgan snuck quietly out to return the call. She had been calling all day, no surprise there, but Morgan needed the news while Cordelia was not around.

"Well it's about time. Here I go again, sticking my neck out for you and the kid, and I'm stuck waiting by the phone all day waiting for the news of your demise. Which, by extension, means ALL of our demises."

"You know I can't talk while she's in earshot. We've been doing this for what, five hundred years now, Katerina? You'd think you'd know the drill by now."

"Cute. Real cute. I'll have you remember I only help you to save my own skin. If he finds out about her..."

"I will never let that happen," Morgan said, venom dripping from every word, "I assume you are certain about the news?"

"When have I ever not been?" Katherine snorted, "I watch his moves as carefully as you do, don't forget it. He's in New Orleans. That much I would stake my life on."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I sent him there myself."

Morgan frowned. It was always a battle working with Katerina Petrova. Mostly because it was hard to work with anyone who you knew without a shadow of a doubt had no more concern with anything other than herself. It was always, always a risk. But what options did they have?

"No more risky moves, Katerina, if you value that precious life of yours as much as you claim. Keep in mind that he is a lot more likely to believe my story than yours."

"Are you threatening me?" Katherine laughed, "Yes, you just might be right. But you remember this. I have a lot less to lose if you are wrong about that theory."

Morgan sighed, "We all do."

* * *

Cordelia was settling in their new hotel with frustration. She had loved Louisiana. Something about it called to her like a home. She felt an electricity there that she hadn't felt in a while. There was little she hadn't adored about the place. The atmosphere, the food, the entertainment. And most of all, the weather. Or maybe she was just feeling kindly toward the warm sunny days because her dear sweet cousin had decided to plop them square in the middle of Washington State. Cold, wet, dreary. The weather reflected her mood to a tee.

Morgan had said it was only temporary, that she was currently working on getting them new passports to leave the country. It was obvious by her demeanor that the idea of staying anywhere in the US had put Morgan on edge. Regardless, Delia had become accustomed to focusing on the present moment due to the constant changes in her life, and right at that moment she was being forced into a place she didn't want to be.

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. Finally, room service. Typically at hotels, they didn't serve to fit Delia's particular diet of A+ but ice cream they did keep a great stock of. She pulled the door open quickly, eager to dive in to a giant bowl of rocky road. Her smile faded as she felt a pain shoot through her body. It felt like an electric shock, all but pinning her in place.

Her eyes met with dark eyes and a deadly smile, bright white contrasting with dark russet skin. Fear had her nearly as paralyzed as the shock still coursing through her.

"Hello. I'm Marcel," he paused, grin cutting deeper with every word, "And you must be the Original Hybrid."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're crazy."

"Can't you see it's the only way?" Morgan tried to calm her shaking voice.

Three days her cousin had been missing. Morgan's worry had escalated with each passing minute. First, for fear of discovery from the one person they'd tried so hard to hide from all these years. Then, for the safety of her cousin. Morgan was certain Cordelia been taken against her will. Then, ironically, for whomever had been stupid enough to take her. They couldn't have known what Cordelia was capable of. And without Morgan there to help her...the fear froze Morgan's heart at the thought. Which had led her back to her original worry. And the realization that she needed help.

"He'll kill you before you get out your first sentence," Katherine sighed, "And let's say, for argument's sake, he doesn't. He still finds out who and what she is. And then, most likely, kills you for hiding it from him. And me, again, by extension."

"Katerina, I am left with no other choice. I have to find her before it's too late. She can't always control it. She could get hurt."

"Yeah, or, ya know, wipe out an entire city. Wherever the kid is, I find it hard to believe she is hurt. But if you tell him, Morgan...she will be."

"So you refuse to help me?"

"I won't help you get yourself and everyone else killed, including me. I won't tell you where to find him in New Orleans. I've done enough damage already."

"You've been an asset to us, Katerina, albeit a reluctant one. I'll leave you out of this. The Hybrid will never know you were involved."

"Fine. I lost track of him once he hit New Orleans. This cure makes it a lot harder to get information. How I miss compulsion," Katherine hesitated, "But I know someone who probably knows where you can find him."

"I'll take whatever information you can give me."

* * *

Delia watched again that night as the man snuck quietly into the church where she was being held. She had no idea who he was but one thing she did know was that he was there for the little witch, Davina. She could hear them talking across the hall, discussing spells that he would bring her. Davina thus far had not mentioned her new suite mate across the hall and Delia was frightened to announce her presence herself. Years of paranoia had her second guessing putting her trust in anyone and, as much as she despised Marcel, he had not hurt her so far. In fact, he had spared no expense to assure she was comfortable. For all Delia knew, this man wouldn't be quite so accommodating if he took her.

"You are keeping something from me, Davina."

His voice, though calm and clear, spoke authority with every syllable. Delia felt a shiver cross her. He seemed the kind that did not require yelling or an extraordinary display of power to earn the respect of those around him like she had witnessed Marcel did. He radiated power like a beam. For Delia, that was all the more terrifying.

"What could I possibly be hiding, Elijah? It's not like I'm ever allowed to leave and get some secrets," Davina replied, and Delia heard a smile in her voice.

Clearly Davina admired the vampire, but not enough to break her alliance to Marcel. At least not yet.

"I know there is someone else here. I have felt her presence for a week now. What is Marcel planning, Davina?"

Delia heard the witch gasp, "I can't tell you, Elijah. He has to be stopped! This is the only way!"

"I presume you mean my brother. This feud between he and Marcel has gone on long enough. Let me talk to her."

Delia shrank back against the wall, fear curling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to calm it. She knew fear led to anger and anger led to...well, nothing she wanted to deal with.

"I will remove the barrier for ten minutes if you give me your word you won't hurt her. No matter what you may find out in there."

Delia presumed he agreed because the door to her room opened not long after. The vampire looked a lot different up close. Darkly handsome and dignified, like a prince from a storybook. Only instead of a cape and tights, he wore a three-piece suit and what looked to Delia to be very expensive shoes.

"Hello," he approached her slowly and crouched in front of her, "I am Elijah."

Delia cringed when he lifted his hand in greeting.

"I won't harm you."

Delia looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading, "I know. It's not me I'm worried about."

Elijah paused, "What do you mean?"

"Please. Stay back. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Elijah smiled, "I would not worry about hurting me. I am an Original. I cannot die."

"An...Original?"

"I see for once our reputation does not precede us. The Original Family of Vampires, the Mikaelsons."

Delia frowned, "That's not possible. My aunt told me it didn't work. She said Esther couldn't do the spell again on her children. She said the other vampires came from a different spell. She said...she said you were all killed."

Elijah couldn't have been more shocked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cordelia Levenson. Your mother used me as a pawn to practice a really dark spell to turn...well, I'm guessing you're well acquainted with the spell. My aunt told me the only reason the spell worked on me was because of the werewolf gene."

"You're a...no, it isn't possible."

Davina appeared behind him, looking aggrieved. Probably from the guilt of her betrayal of Marcel.

"I didn't believe it either," she said, "But it's true. Delia is who she says she is."

"How could we not know this, after all these years?"

Delia sighed, "My aunt had my cousin Morgan turned into a vampire right before she died. She's been taking care of me. I can't believe this. They both lied to me. My aunt and...and even Morgan...but why would they lie? What would it matter to me if Esther's spell worked on strangers?"

"Slow down, please, Cordelia. How did your family know my mother?"

Delia paused, frowning, "Well, I don't know for sure, but I think she was having an affair with my father."

* * *

Katerina had led her on a wild goose chase, that much was obvious. How could she possibly believe that the only person who knew the whereabouts of the evil Hybrid was a bubbly blonde on a college campus of all places? She'd been deceived.

Still, she had to try. What choice did she have? She'd been watching the girl most of the day, flitting aimlessly between classes as if she had no other care in the world. As if she were just another student there. It perplexed Morgan, but in a thousand years, she had seen weirder things.

She followed her back to her dorm room, trying to decide the best course of action for approaching the subject. How did one just come out with "Hi, you wouldn't happen to know the Devil and his whereabouts, would you?" Morgan knocked cautiously on the door and waited.

"Coming!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. The girl's voice sounded like wind chimes. Yes, clearly a wild goose chase. She'd have to find a very interesting way to pay Katerina back later.

The girl opened the door and smiled brightly at her, "Hi, can I help you?"

Morgan was taken aback again at her friendly demeanor. She'd known a few vampires in her time and few, if any, had seemed so...perky?

"I hope so. Are you Caroline Forbes?"

"Ummm yes. Do I know you?"

"No, no you don't. My name is Morgana Dell. I was told by a mutual acquaintance that you might could help me find a...uh...friend of mine."

Caroline frowned, "I guess I can try. Who are you looking for?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline laughed, "Right. Friend. Why are you really looking for Klaus?"

"I told you. We're old friends."

"Yeah...there's a little flaw in your lie. Klaus doesn't have friends. Like none. If he ever did have a friend, they are either dead, run out of town or can't remember being his friend at all. So let me try again. Why are you really looking for Klaus?"

Morgan hesitated. She couldn't tell the girl the truth.

"Please. Do you know where he is?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes. But I won't tell you. Not until you tell me why you're looking for him."

"I need his help."

"Ok. I'm really losing my patience. Either you tell me the truth or..."

"That is the truth. Someone kidnapped my cousin. He's the only one who might could find her. And I need to find her before it's too late."

"He won't help you," Caroline paused, "I'm sorry about your cousin but that's the truth. I guess you must not know him all that well. He's not exactly Mother Teresa."

"If he will believe what I have to say, he will help me."

"Who are you?"

"I don't know if I can trust you with that information. My source just told me you'd know where he was. I can't tell you anymore than I already have. But if you won't help me, I'll just have to find someone else who will."

Tears threatened to spill from Morgan's eyes. She had failed. One task her mother had given her on her death bed; keep Cordelia safe. And she had failed. She turned around to leave, hoping Katerina would have a more fruitful suggestion.

"Wait!" Caroline followed her into the hall, "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want with Klaus but believe me when I say this...if what you are saying is true, you are not going to be able to convince him alone."

"I don't have any other choice but to try. I have to find her. She...she is in grave danger without me."

"He won't listen to you," Caroline hesitated, noting the fear and sadness in the woman's eyes, "But he might listen to me. Tell me what's going on. I can try to help you."

"Caroline, you seem like a very nice girl. And I appreciate the offer. But I cannot tell you why I need Niklaus. It's...well, suffice to say, I just cannot tell just anyone."

"I'm not just anyone. I want to help. Please...I can help you."

Morgan could think of no way around it. The girl seemed earnest. And what choice did she have? She didn't know where to go from here.

"My cousin, Cordelia...is very special. She has a curse that puts herself and everyone around her at risk. She needs me to help her control it."

"Ok, girl with out of control powers. Got it. But I still don't see what that has to do with Klaus."

Morgan sighed, frowning, "Caroline, I assume you know about hybrids, what with you being on a first name basis with the one everyone assumes is the Original himself."

"Assumes? Klaus IS the Original Hybrid. Trust me, I've seen that much in action."

"Only, he isn't. Cordelia...Cordelia is the Original Hybrid."

Caroline laughed, "Ok...I was kind of wavering on your sanity before but now I'm certain you're a whack. I know Klaus. In fact, I know the whole freaking Original Family unfortunately. And their family tree didn't involve a Cordelia."

"No, the Mikaelsons tree did not involve Cordelia," Morgan paused, "But Niklaus isn't a Mikaelson, is he? Not truly. He was the result of an indiscretion of his mother, Esther. With Cordelia's father."

Caroline looked carefully at the woman, her eyes widening, "You're telling me...no, no way. Nuh uh. Not an option. It's not possible!"

"But it is. Cordelia is Niklaus's biological sister. That's why he is the only one who can help me find her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on. Let's go."

Cordelia looked up from her book. Davina was standing in the doorway of her bedroom prison cell with a determined and angry look, Josh nervously checking the hallways. Marcel had had Delia moved to a new safe house the night before. She had heard him talking with one of his men in the hall after getting her settled.

"I thought you were on his side now."

"I am. We are partners, Diego, and I expect all of my people to respect that. But I know him. He could change his mind tomorrow. Best to stay prepared. Just in case."

They had led Delia out into the night to the safe house in the Quarter. Not that it made much of a difference to her. One prison was the same as the other.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Davina released the magic barrier blocking her exit.

"I...I don't know yet. But I won't help Marcel anymore. He's a liar and he's making deals with the Devil. So I'm leaving. And I'm taking you with me."

Delia nodded, "Fine by me. But isn't he like some kind of super important vampire here? Don't we need a plan? Ya know, so he doesn't kill us and all that."

Josh laughed, "She's great. But you can kind of fend for yourself, right?"

"I don't know. What kind of devil am I up against?"

Josh and Davina exchanged glances. Elijah had warned Davina not to reveal Delia's relationship to Klaus until he had a plan. That's when an idea occurred to Davina. It was so obvious.

"The Mikaelson plantation. That's where we're taking Delia."

Josh looked at her carefully, "Are you struggling with some kind of 'no plan' anxiety or something?! I thought we were trying to hide her from..."

"Exactly. I heard he and Marcel talking. He had some big falling out with Elijah and his sister before he left. He won't be there. And Elijah already knows anyway. And if we are going to get help, we need to get it from the most powerful source possible."

Delia sighed with relief. Elijah was an Original. And a good man. There was no safer place for her. There were no devils scarier than him, right? How could there be?

"Let's go. I know a shortcut," Josh said, leading them out the door.

* * *

"It's always a pleasure, love, but if this is about your precious Tyler, I am a little busy and since I didn't kill him...yet..."

"This is not about Tyler," Caroline rolled her eyes, "Where are you?"

"Joining me in New Orleans already? My, my charms must be more potent than I thought."

"No one could think your charms were more potent than you do."

Klaus laughed. He had missed her. He had tried not to, but he did. She had been right that night. He was in love with her. He realized it more and more everyday they were apart. Thinking of her made his day. And hearing her voice still had the power to make him smile.

"But I am in New Orleans. And I need your help."

"Where are you?" he tried to hide the note of panic in his voice. New Orleans was not the best place at that moment for a baby vampire to be running around alone. Particularly not one with ties to him.

"Jackson Square, I think. I must have gotten turned around and..."

"Don't move. I'm on my way."

Morgan shook her head as Caroline ended the call, "You really weren't kidding. I owe Katerina an apology."

Caroline laughed, "My friend Stefan once said I had him wrapped around my finger. Not totally true but he has saved my life on multiple occasions. A few of which he caused but..."

"Do you think you'll really be able to get him to listen?"

Pausing, Caroline turned to face Morgan, taking in the sadness in her eyes, "I'm going to do my very best to make him listen. But are you sure this is the way you want to go about this? I mean, isn't this dangerous for your cousin? He's not exactly a fan of competition. Ask my ex."

"No. I know this isn't how I'd like to go about it. We've been running from him for a thousand years. I know the stories of what he's capable of," her eyes were filling with tears.

"But Cordelia is his sister. And family is like super important to the Originals. Even to Klaus, as much as he likes to pretend otherwise."

"I heard he daggered his siblings and kept them in coffins. That's not true, is it?"

Caroline looked away nervously, "Ummm...well...they're a complicated family."

"I'm really not feeling a lot better about this."

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you mean Niklaus has another sister?! Hasn't he been enough of a nuisance with adding members to this family lately?!"

Elijah had known the news wouldn't go over well with Rebekah. Angry though she may be at Niklaus, Elijah knew Rebekah adored her brother. She always had. That's why she had never been able to leave his side, no matter how bad things had gotten between them. Elijah had seen the guilt in her eyes when their brother had visited to scold them about stopping his wolf hunt. She regretted her decision to betray him. He had heard it in her voice when she'd tried fruitlessly to plead with him that they'd tried to make amends for their wrongdoings by saving the wolves in the bayou once they discovered their relation to him. It was no longer a plea for her free will, to remain undaggered and left alone. It was a plea for her brother's love back. Elijah understood that feeling better than anyone.

"Davina has rescued her from Marcel and they are coming here for hiding. I plan on moving them all as soon as possible. Davina could not have known this is the first place Niklaus will look for treachery," he sighed, "But we have little choice for now."

A knock at the door broke the silence that followed. Elijah opened it, trying to keep his expression calm. Davina and the girl stood looking at him with desperation, mirrored pleas for help. He wished desperately, not for the first time since coming to New Orleans, that he did not have a weakness for damsels in distress. And for anything that could possibly save his brother.

"Please come in."

* * *

He spotted her sitting on a bench in the middle of the square with a tall wavy-haired brunette who looked oddly familiar, though Klaus could not recall her name. Caroline had always been the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, but sitting here, in the middle of his city, waiting for him. It sent a surge of happiness to his heart.

"Excuse me for saying so, love, but you don't look like you're in much need of assistance at the moment."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. He had always had such an odd effect on her. In her head, she knew he was bad. He'd killed...well, innumerable amounts of people. But Stefan's words always crept up in her mind when she tried to judge his actions; "See that's the thing...we've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that we have family we can trust." Not to mention, he had let go of his revenge and let Tyler come home. For her. Tyler himself wasn't even able to make that claim. His hate for Klaus was more powerful than his love for her. He'd said so himself. He'd said...Caroline shook her head. She had no time for those kinds of thoughts at the moment.

"Well, I am. Well, not me exactly but..." she paused, "This is Morgan. She's the one who needs your help."

Klaus nodded and smiled, "Morgana Fell."

Caroline looked at Morgan, "You didn't tell me he knew you?!"

Morgan looked sheepishly back at Caroline, "Well, sort of. We..."

Before she could finish, Klaus grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall behind them.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive a stake through your heart right now. You have three seconds."

"Don't!"

"Caroline, you don't know who this is. You can't possibly..."

Or did she? Was this a trap? He should have known. He'd said it himself. Caroline was only delightful when a devious plot was brewing. He turned to her, anger pulsing off him in waves. Despite that, Caroline took a step closer and put her hand on the arm that held Morgan.

"No. I don't know how she knows you, but she has information. Information I know you'd want to know. If you kill her now, you'll never hear it."

"I do not like being handled, love. Tell me what I want to know or I'll rip her head off."

"You have..." Morgan began, trying to speak, "A...sis...sister."

Klaus dropped Morgan's body roughly, "You think I'm not well aware of your capacity to lie, Morgana? I know it better than anyone. You may have fooled Caroline, but I am no fool. And even if I were capable of believing anything that came from your mouth, what you are saying isn't even a possibility."

"I know you don't like me. And let me assure you, I feel the same. But I speak the truth. Why would I come out of hiding for the sole purpose of seeking you out if I were lying? Why would I risk my life to talk to you?"

"I can't imagine."

"The girl, your sister, has been taken. It's important that I find her as soon as possible."

"A sob story. Yes, those are your specialties, aren't they, Morgana? I won't listen to anymore of these impossible lies."

Klaus turned to leave, but Caroline's hold on his arm turned him around.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries, love. I'm not in the mood."

"She explained the story to me. It might be a lie, I don't know, but it's not impossible," Caroline said, "The only way to prove it one way or the other is to find the girl."

"Or, I could just kill this traitorous liar and spend the rest of my day pondering the idiocies of the world."

"Fine," Caroline turned on her heel, "Let's go, Morgan. If he won't help you find Cordelia, I will."

Klaus paused, "Stop!"

Caroline turned toward him, anger raging in her eyes, "You don't get to order me around like I'm just some..."

"Did you say Cordelia?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes, that's Morgan's cousin's name though I don't see why that gives you the authority to..."

"Morgana, if you are lying to me, so help me I'll kill you and the girl. And it won't be the merciful and quick death I was affording you before."

He turned back toward the street, "Well, are you coming or am I to locate the girl alone?"

"Give us a minute," Morgan said, turning to Caroline, "Please. Come with me. He will kill me the minute he finds her regardless. And I am the only one who can help her if things go wrong! You have to convince him to save us both. Please?"

"You lied to me. And apparently to him, props for that bravery...or stupidity. Whatever. Why should I help you?"

"Because if Cordelia loses control, she'll kill everyone around her...including him."

"You say that like I'm supposed to care. I've been involved in plots to kill him dozens of times."

Morgan smiled, "That might be true. But I have picked up a talent for reading people over a lifetime on the run. He is not the only one with feelings, not the only one who feels the chemistry between you two."

Caroline's cheeks flushed crimson, "I don't know what you're talking about. But in the interest of helping save your cousin, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Caroline."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Caroline thought, following Morgan and Klaus out of the square.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't know where else to go, Elijah. Marcel lied to me about the witches. He never told me you killed Agnes and that I was safe. He was just using me."

Elijah nodded, "Yes, Marcel uses loyalties much like my brother. You are the key to his empire even now. Without you, both Marcel and Niklaus are without a secret weapon. We must get you out of New Orleans as soon as possible."

"How? My magic is ancestral. If I leave town, I'm all but defenseless. And I don't have anybody."

"I have some contacts that can be trusted. We just need to hide you until after the Harvest. But we need to hurry. Niklaus will suspect you are here before anywhere else. He knows about our deal."

"Did you tell him about Delia?"

Elijah's eyes cut to the stairs. The girl had been exhausted. Rightly so after the couple of weeks she'd had. They'd gotten her set up upstairs and she'd gone right to sleep. Elijah had had Davina put up a protection spell over the doors of the plantation. He hated treating Delia like a prisoner but for the moment it was for her own good.

Elijah shook his head, "No, not yet. But I will. Despite my brother's thirst for power, he deserves to know this. But she is stronger than he is, which could prove to be a problem."

"Well, if she's stronger she can take care of herself, right?" Davina asked, "I don't want her to get hurt. She seems very nice."

"Yes. Too nice. She could have easily overpowered Marcel, even with your assistance in her capture. I need to talk to her, find out more before I bring Niklaus here," Elijah sighed, "Because I have a theory about why her family kept her hidden."

"What is it?"

"Cordelia is the Original Hybrid so her vampire side is stronger than Niklaus. However, he is the eldest child of an alpha. It's hard to determine because there has never been another situation like this before, but I would think his werewolf side should be stronger than Cordelia's. He is still an Alpha regardless. And on the full moon, a werewolf is stronger than a vampire."

"So you're saying on a full moon...he could kill her?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Delia looked around the room with wonder. After years of hostels and cheap hotels, caves and out of the way boarding houses, sleeping in a mansion was a new experience for her. Under any other circumstances, she'd have been ecstatic. But no matter how pretty the bars were, this was still a prison. And she missed Morgan. The thought of her cousin brought tears to Delia's bright blue eyes. She would be so worried, and there was no way for Delia to contact her, even just to let her know that she was, for all intents and purposes, ok. Sure, she was a prisoner but at least she wasn't being beaten or tortured or killed or any of the other crazy thoughts she knew were running through Morgan's mind at that moment.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?"

Delia was unsure about Rebekah. The moment she, Josh and Davina had stepped foot in the house, Rebekah had given her a demeaning stare and stalked off. Delia had never had much experience in girl world, but she'd seen enough movies to know that an eye roll and huffing usually didn't mean fast friends.

"Hello! I asked you a question."

The blonde was standing right outside of the door of Delia's room, arms on her hips, with the same look of disgust she had worn the day before.

"I'm sorry. Look, clearly you don't like me. And that's fine. Whatever. But could you just leave me alone?"

"Not likely to happen. No, I don't like you. But I also don't like bratty girls whining in my house. So tell me what's wrong with you."

"I'm a prisoner and I don't even know why. The only person in the world I care about doesn't know I'm ok, or at the very least live, and I have no way of letting her know. And..."

"And what?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Please...just leave me alone."

Delia turned away from Rebekah and towards the only window in the room, facing a field that seemed endless. She sighed and plopped roughly down on the windowsill seat. Rebekah observed her curiously. Despite what Elijah had told her, she'd refused to believe that the girl could possibly be Nik's sister. It was too unlikely. It had been over one thousand years and no one had ever heard of her? But as Rebekah watched the girl, she could see a mild resemblance. No, she thought, not mild. Quite strong honestly. The girl's long hair twirled down her back in a cascade of waves, the blonde locks catching the sunlight from the window and glowing. She had a strong, determined face despite her tears and the eyes...the eyes were identical. Rebekah had seen the same bright blue eyes look at her with love and affection, anger and resentment, sadness and regret.

"Cordelia...I'm sorry, ok? Darling, please. What is wrong?"

Delia looked up at Rebekah, tears staining her face, "I need...I need Morgan. I'm scared. And I'll lose control if I'm scared."

"Lose control of what?"

"Her strength," Elijah appeared at the doorway beside his sister, "Cordelia, calm down. This Morgan. She is the cousin who has been keeping you hidden?"

Delia nodded, "She helps me when it gets too strong. The anger, the blood lust...it overpowers me. I've lost control before. I've hurt people. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please, Elijah! You have to find her!"

Elijah nodded, "I'll do my best. What's her full name? I'll put out some feelers with my contacts."

"Morgana Dell."

Rebekah's mouth dropped, "That little tramp that broke off her betrothal to Finn?!"

Elijah too seemed shocked, "I didn't know the Dells were related to your family."

"Morgan's mother and my mother were sisters."

Rebekah scoffed, "Elijah, no. She embarrassed our family and broke poor Finn's heart!"

"You have hated Finn for years, Rebekah. And this is not about misplaced loyalties. This is about helping the girl. She is family now. I'll put everything into finding her."

"I know where you should start," Delia said, "I have been overhearing Morgan's phone conversations for years. They are always untraceable burn phones but she only talks to one person that I know of."

"Who?"

"Katerina Petrova."

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

"What do you mean she's escaped?!"

Klaus shook with rage, leveling his old friend with a glare.

"I don't know, man. One minute she's here, the next I'm walking in on an empty room," Marcel paused, "She wouldn't have left alone. She still thinks it's unsafe for her in the Quarter. Somebody took her."

"And just who do you think could just swoop in and steal an all-powerful witch?"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was an accusation, Marcel."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Look, guys, as cute as this testosterone fest is, we really don't have time for this. Surely there are other witches here? Bonnie could do a locater spell within like a week of witchy training. We don't need all-powerful. We just need...well, power."

"Who exactly are you looking for, beautiful? Maybe I can help," Marcel kissed Caroline's hand and grinned at her.

Klaus clenched slightly. He was on edge already. The last thing he needed to deal with was killing his protégée. Little did he know, he had little to worry about.

"Ummm...yeah, flattered but no," Caroline rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Klaus, "I kinda have enough unwanted male alpha douche attention right now."

Klaus smirked, "Yes, indeed. Come, love. We have business to attend. Marcellus, find the witch. I don't need to tell you what will happen to both of you if you don't."

He took Caroline's arm and led her out of the bar, "Nicely done, sweetheart. It's best we leave him in the dark about our little situation for now. Let's meet back with Morgana and see if she had better luck with her big secretive contact."

Caroline smiled, "It's just killing you that you don't know who it is, isn't it?"

"I will soon enough. One way or the other."

"Leave her alone, Klaus. You didn't even like Finn. What's it matter that she dumped him like a million years ago?"

"Finn is...was still my brother no matter my feelings of him. Besides," Klaus paused, "It was not the breaking of my brother's betrothal that ignited my dislike for Morgana Dell. She is a liar and a manipulator. Whether or not this outrageous story purporting I have another sibling is true or not, I know that to be true."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, love. Like you said, it happened a long time ago. Come along. Let's fetch the traitorous liar," Klaus grimaced, "Speaking of siblings, I think it's time we paid mine a visit. If anyone in the Quarter is powerful enough to kidnap Davina, it's an Original. Elijah and Rebekah have thwarted enough of my plans in New Orleans."

* * *

"I still can't believe you found him already. Geez, I knew he had a thing for her but if I'd have known it was that easy to get to Klaus, I'd have kidnapped Vampire Barbie a long time ago."

"Katerina, Caroline is helping me keep Klaus under control," Morgan sighed, "For now. But I don't like my odds once we find Cordelia."

"And I don't like my odds once he finds out and slaughters both of you on the full moon. Soooooo...what are we going to do about it?"

"I need someone else on my side. Someone who can talk to him."

Katherine laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that. You know him, Morgan. It's not like he takes orders from anyone."

"But surely there is someone he respects. Someone who can attempt to talk reason with him."

Katherine frowned. She knew who Morgan needed. But was she willing to drag his name into this mess to save her own skin? Again? She knew he'd gone to New Orleans to try and help Klaus but for all Katherine knew now, he had finally given up on redeeming his untamable little brother. And she knew how much it hurt him to fail time and time again. But if they could succeed in making Klaus listen, family was important to him. Perhaps the girl could be the key to helping him and everyone could win. It was worth a shot.

"His brother, Elijah. He is in New Orleans as far as I know. Contact him as soon as possible. Last I heard they were all living out in some old dusty plantation house outside of the Quarter. But seriously, Morgan, that's it. He doesn't keep a wide array of friends. If Elijah and Caroline cannot make him listen and save you and the girl...there are no other options."

"Then let's just pray this works."


	5. Chapter 5

"You knew her, didn't you?"

Something had been bothering Caroline. The only reason Klaus had agreed to participate in this wild hybrid hunt was because of the name, Cordelia.

Klaus paused, turning toward Caroline with a sad smile, "Yes, I know her."

"Well, I guess that's not really weird. She lived in the same village or whatever. So she would've been like your neighbor, right?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, I suppose, but our family was expressedly forbidden from being near that family. They were suspected of being werewolves though there was no proof, of course. Finn was betrothed to Morgana but as her family was from a different line, the Dells, everyone assumed they were ok. And they were. My father was still not pleased but the betrothal had been so long there was nothing to be done about it without breaking his precious honor. Morgana would have had to never have contact with her family again, however."

Caroline nodded, "Then how did you meet Cordelia?"

"I was probably around twelve or thirteen at the time. I had disappointed my dear father once again and was receiving what he perceived as a proper punishment for the crime of disobedience to him, which usually consisted of a good beating until all breath was drained from your lungs."

Caroline's body shook with disgust as she tried to ignore the urge to comfort him. She knew the feeling of being tortured by a father you loved. The physical pain was terrible but the emotional pain was much more unbearable.

"I thought for sure I'd finally pushed him to the breaking point and he was going to kill me. But all of a sudden, the pain stopped," Klaus paused, his blue eyes filled with a fiery anger, "I sat up as much as I could to see a little girl. She was probably no older than six. Mikael had her backed against a tree and he was furious, screaming at her to mind her own business...But she never backed down. She was a spitfire of a little thing, tossing rocks and dirt and screaming at him like a banshee."

Caroline smiled, "She sounds delightful."

Klaus laughed, "She was something alright. Fearless and strong. But I knew what would happen if she pushed him too far. I had to stop him from hurting her so before he could bring his hand down to strike her, I got in his way."

"You protected her."

"No, she protected me. I was only returning the favor."

Klaus's mind went back to that day. He could see the girl and his father as clearly then as if it had only been a matter of days instead of centuries.

_"Move, boy, or her punishment will become yours."_

_"It is my punishment, Father. The girl has nothing to do with this. Please. Let her be."_

_Mikael slapped Niklaus roughly, sending his body to the ground in an instant. _

_"Girl, you remember this. If you interfere in business that is not your own again, my son might not be here to protect you."_

_He stormed off, leaving Niklaus to pull himself from the dirt. He was only able to sit up enough to look at his little savior. He observed her with curiosity. Her blonde hair hung loose around her head, a cascade of waves much like his sister, Rebekah's. Her bright blue eyes held no fear, only fiery anger. She still clutched a rock in her hand, ready for battle even at its end. _

_"I am sorry, miss. He has a bit of a temper sometimes."_

_The girl scoffed, "He is a monster. My only regret is that I was too small to lift anything heavier to throw at him."_

_Klaus laughed, "A lady should not speak of such things."_

_"As a man should not act in such ways," she offered him her hand as if she would be able to lift him, "Come. You mustn't lie in the dirt all day."_

_He smiled at her and took her hand, lifting himself up as if to give her the impression of strength. She returned his smile shyly._

_"I am Niklaus Mikaelson. Thank you for your help, miss, but please try and stay out of these sorts of affairs. My father is right. You could end up in a lot of trouble."_

_"Cordelia Levenson," she grinned up at him as the pair walked back towards the village, "And I must apologize, sir, but it seems I make it a habit of getting into trouble."_

* * *

"I met your brother once."

Elijah frowned. He and Cordelia had been discussing alternative methods to contacting Morgana. Elijah had known the moment Cordelia said Katerina Petrova that that was a lost cause. Katerina did not involve herself in the affairs of helping others unless it helped herself. However, there seemed to be few other options and Cordelia had begun to get discouraged. Hence why Elijah found her change of subject intriguing.

"You'll excuse me, Cordelia, but I have...had many brothers."

"Niklaus. I met him in the forest once. Your father was beating him senseless."

Cordelia paused. She knew better than to bring up Mikael. She felt the anger boiling to the surface.

"Yes, he had a habit of doing that, particularly to Niklaus."

"He killed my entire family, you know."

Elijah nodded, "Yes, I heard he slaughtered everyone in the Levenson line. How did you escape?"

"Somehow my aunt got word that he was coming after he found out about the affair. I don't know how but I guess now that Finn must have told them. Anyway, my aunt and Morgan came with a very powerful witch. She enchanted the hidden cellar beneath our house and my aunt and Morgan took me in it to protect me. My father, mother and sisters were too late. He killed them all while I was forced to listen helplessly. I was strong enough and I could have saved them. I was their only chance and I had to let them die."

Elijah put a hand on Cordelia's shoulder, noticing the rim of her blue eyes narrowing and beginning to turn a dark amber. He knew that look all too well.

"You said you met Niklaus."

The subject change seemed to remind the girl on her surroundings and she nodded, "I was stupid. I started throwing things at your father and yelling at him to leave Niklaus alone. It was weird though. It was like I couldn't control it."

"Control what?"

"These weird protective instincts. It's a wolf thing. My father explained to me that wolves have a strong propensity for loyalty particularly to family, pack and your alpha, beta, etc. Greek letters or something, even before you trigger the curse. But leave it to me, the freak show of the hour, to have it with some stranger I meet in the woods."

Elijah sighed. It was time she knew the truth.

"Cordelia, there is something you need to know about Niklaus."

Before he could continue, a screaming match began downstairs.

"I don't care what your problem is, Nik! Get out!"

"Rebekah, so help me, you tell me where our brother has hidden the little witch or I will rip this house to shreds myself!"

Elijah turned to Cordelia, "Do not, under any circumstances, leave this room. Do you understand?"

Cordelia nodded and Elijah left the room.

"Klaus, we have more important things to worry about right now."

Cordelia's eyes lit up. Morgan! She was downstairs! She rushed to the window, praying Davina had forgotten to spell it in her rush to get away the day before.

"Bingo!" she said, slamming her fist through the glass and leaping for the ground.

* * *

"Niklaus, do not take another step towards her. I will deal with you myself."

Klaus turned his glare from his sister to his brother descending the stairs, "Then I suggest, BROTHER, that you tell me what you have done with my secret weapon."

"Davina is not here. You are welcome to check for yourself."

"Then where is she?"

"Why do you assume I know?"

"Don't play that game with me. I know you had a deal with the little witch. She has no where else to go but here."

Elijah's patience was wearing thin with his brother, as he noticed Klaus was not alone. Morgana.

"Morgana Dell."

Morgan offered Elijah a weak smile, "Elijah, I am glad we have come. I need to speak with you about a matter of upmost importance and Klaus has..."

Before she could finish, Klaus grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall, "Do not breathe another word, Morgana, or I will..."

He never had a chance to finish. One minute he was holding Morgana against the wall and the next he was being thrown against it himself, repeatedly, and then he dropped to the floor. A pair of boots pinned him to the floor and he felt the breath leave his chest. He looked up at the face of his attacker, all amber eyes, wild blonde hair and fangs.

"Cordelia! Let him up, please. He is not going to hurt me," Morgan's voice was calm but filled with authority.

Klaus watched as the girl's eyes slowly returned to a bright blue that mirrored his own, filled with tears, fear and regret. She turned toward Morgan and raced into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to," she sobbed, burying her face in Morgan's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia listened as they discussed her "situation" downstairs. She hated being talked about like she wasn't in the house. She wasn't a child. She was over one thousand years old, for heaven sake! Sure, she was stuck in a sixteen year old's body but that didn't change anything. But she was quiet all the same. She'd seen how tense Morgan had been after the little incident. And as mad as Delia was at Morgan for her lies, she couldn't bring herself to act out...yet. She too had been upset enough for the day.

"Hi."

Cordelia tried to return the warm smile the pretty blonde, Caroline she believed they'd called her, gave to her from the doorway. She appeared out of place among the other vampires in the mansion. Delia wouldn't have been surprised to have heard a heart beat coming from her. She seemed perfectly human.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Delia shook her head, "No. But I'm not exactly great company right now. After I lose it I tend to be a little moody. Like angry moody."

Caroline laughed, "Trust me, I'm used to it. I'm Caroline Forbes. I'm a...uhhh...friend, for lack of a better word, of the Originals."

"Cordelia...newly discovered Original, I guess," Delia replied, chuckling sarcastically, trying to brush the tears from her cheeks before Caroline could see.

"Has anyone explained to you...well, everything?"

"That I almost accidentally killed the half-brother I never knew I had who coincidentally happens to be the hybrid Satan? Yeah, I kinda got the whole spill from the lovely family reunion downstairs."

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"Right at this moment, like I'm in a really bad reality show."

Delia sighed and leaned her head against the window sill. The fear in her bright blue eyes had been replaced by frustration and anger, and her chin was set in a stubborn jut. Caroline was struck, as Rebekah had been, at how much she resembled Klaus. Most would have been frightened by the powerful little hybrid after seeing her easily take down the most powerful being Caroline knew but, as it had always been with her brother, Caroline only saw the loneliness behind the rage.

"What can I do?"

Delia shrugged, "Nothing, but thank you. I just have to accept that for the past one thousand years I've been living thinking a monster had taken most of my family from me, and that the little bit I had left has been lying to me my whole life."

"A monster?"

"Mikael. He slaughtered them. Every last one with the exception of my aunt, Morgan and me," the gold rims around Delia's blue eyes sparked, "Even my baby sister and she was only six years old."

Caroline walked slowly to the girl's side, sat down cautiously beside her and took her hand, "I am so sorry. I understand your cousin's reasoning for not telling you and I respect her decision to want to keep you safe...but I don't think it's an excuse. You should have been able to make that decision yourself. One thousand years is a long time to live, and you should have had the opportunity to live it with as much family as possible."

Delia looked up at Caroline and smiled. She had never had anyone say a decision should be up to her, not even before she was turned. Her father had dictated her decisions then and her aunt and Morgan after. And she despised it. She had always felt a need to control the situations in her life and because of this, she hated the lack of control she had always had over her own life, the imprisoned feeling of someone pulling the strings for her without her permission.

"What are they like?" she asked, curiously, trying to distract herself from the frustrating thoughts.

"Who?"

"The Mikaelsons. Niklaus. I mean, I've met him once but..."

"Yes, he told me he knew you," Caroline paused, her interest peaked despite herself, "What was he like then?"

Delia smiled, "I'll share my story if you share yours."

Caroline grinned, "Deal."

* * *

"Niklaus, calm down. We cannot have a rational discussion while you are behaving this way."

Klaus glared at his brother. Behaving this way? He'd just had a bombshell dropped in his lap for the second time in the past few months. All in all, he thought breaking a few necks was mild behavior for the situation.

"I knew that Morgana Dell was a lying, manipulative little tramp but this? To keep my own sister hidden from me for over one thousand years? I should have ripped her heart out while I had the chance!"

He threw his glass of bourbon into the fireplace and relished in the sound of it crashing into a million tiny shards.

"She had her reasons," Elijah paused, catching his brother's murderous glance, "None of which I agree with, of course, but in her own way she was protecting family. I cannot fault her for that."

Rebekah returned to the den, her blue eyes tossing concern to both her brothers before crossing the threshold, "I left Morgan with Hayley at the compound. She's been compelled to stay there until one of us says otherwise and your precious crew of followers are guarding her."

Klaus nodded, "Very good, sister. Now I know where to go and kill her."

Rebekah frowned, rolling her eyes, "That is your main concern right now? Wake up, Nik! That girl, you might remember her as the one who had you pinned to your back not three hours ago, is your family, your SISTER. Don't you think it might be beneficial for you to at least speak to her once before murdering the only person in the world she cares about?"

"Morgana has been deceiving her her whole life. I can't imagine she'd care if I killed her."

Elijah sighed, "Not everyone has the same distrusting relationship with their family as you, Niklaus. If you have any interest at all in getting to know the only remaining family from your true father's line, I suggest you refrain from the death threats and make an effort to make the girl comfortable. As Ms. Forbes has."

Klaus shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Ms. Forbes has been regaling our little guest with tales about you for the past hour. Perhaps if you had been less inclined to kill and more inclined to care, you might have noticed."

Klaus growled, "Fine. I will make nice with the little hybrid. For now. But mark my words, Morgana Dell will pay for her betrayal."

He pulled himself from the chair and began to stalk from the room. Elijah sighed. His brother's temper and inclination for revenge were going to cause him to lose what humanity he had left.

"Niklaus?"

"What?" Klaus paused, not turning to look back at his brother.

"Excuse the change of subject but I am curious...have you told Ms. Forbes about Hayley and the baby?"

The only reply was the sound of a window smashing. Elijah smirked. He'd take that as a no.

* * *

"So then I was just standing there thinking about what graduation meant for a vampire and he shows up AGAIN, says all these fancy words with that ridiculous accent, kisses my cheek and lets Tyler go free. It was the weirdest thing!"

Delia giggled, laying back into the pillow on her bed, "That is so romantic!"

Caroline glared at her, "Ummm no, not like that. I am...was in love with someone else. Awkward is what it was."

"Was in love? What happened with Tyler? Did he not come back?"

"Yep...long enough to sleep with me and dump me."

"Ugh! What a douche!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I gave him an ultimatum to love me more than he hated Klaus and he couldn't do it so he left. I haven't seen him since."

Delia paused, "So you totally see the parallel here, right?"

Caroline shook her head, "What parallel?"

"Caroline, duh! I have like no experience with men...like seriously, NONE...and I totally see it! Tyler dumped you because he couldn't let go of his revenge and Klaus totally dropped his like a hot potato for you! Ergo, he loves you more!"

Caroline laughed, "I don't think it's that simple, Delia. I think you've been watching too many chick flicks. Wow, I can't believe I of all people just told someone that!"

They both laughed. Caroline was glad for the sound. It had been awhile since she'd had a good girl talk. Bonnie had been missing all summer, what with her being dead and all, and then when they'd gotten her back she had been a little preoccupied with her new boy toy to have much time for Caroline's life. And Elena, as usual, had all kinds of Salvatore drama going on. Caroline had even been so desperate as to attempt to chat with Katherine when she'd moved in with her but that went about as well as Caroline had expected. Katherine had snorted at her and turned back to doing her hair.

By the time the two had paused to catch their breaths, the door swung open to reveal the very subject of their laughter. He looked angry, though Caroline had suspected that would be the case. Even she would have been a little perturbed at the day he'd had.

"Caroline, will you excuse us for a moment please?"

The words came out tense, like it was taking all he had to be polite even to her. Caroline turned to Delia, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine. It's ok."

Caroline nodded, turning to Klaus who looked murderous at her asking the girl's permission to leave, "You be nice to her. I mean it."

Klaus smirked, "You know me, love. Always a saint."

She rolled her eyes and, turning back to give Delia an encouraging smile, headed downstairs. Delia felt her nerves get the better of her. She had been dreading this. Not because she was scared of Klaus. No, she'd pretty much proven that she could handle herself in a fight. She was more worried about meeting him again, the awkwardness of it. She remembered thinking all those centuries ago that he was a nice boy, quite a compliment from a six year old girl who still thought boys carried a contagious disease. But she didn't really know him then and she certainly didn't know the man standing in front of her, propped arrogantly against the doorframe like he owned the place. Well, she supposed he DID in fact own the place but that was hardly relevant.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," she said, breaking the awkward silence with the first words she could think of.

He chuckled, "Yes well, you should be more careful, sweetheart. You don't know what people are capable of. You might find yourself in a fight you can't hope to win next time."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, "If I wanted you gone, you'd be gone. As would anyone else I deemed unworthy to continue breathing."

Delia rolled her eyes, "This whole big bad scary hybrid thing probably works on most people since you could tear their throats out without blinking. But don't be quick to forget...I might not can kill you, but I can snap your neck and tie you up somewhere to desiccate for a few millennia. And if you touch Morgan again, mark my words, that's exactly what I will do."

Klaus laughed, "Well, now, and I was wondering if this whole brother/sister thing was a fabrication. I guess after that little outburst I won't be requiring a DNA test."

"Look, I'm sorry," Delia sighed, "I snap sometimes after I lose control. It's like the rage kind of overtakes me and..."

"You see nothing but red and revenge."

Delia nodded, "Yeah, I guess you'd be the one to actually get it. Morgan has been helping me contain it but I still don't have control like I'd like."

"That's because your precious cousin has been going about it all wrong, not that she could have known. She's not a werewolf, not a hybrid. She doesn't know what to do or how it feels."

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, "You don't contain a wolf, sweetheart. Most assuredly not a beta wolf. If you want to learn to control your strength and not let it control you, you have to learn to use it, not tamper it down."

"No, I can't. I could hurt someone."

"Maybe so, little beta, but if you keep trying to deny who you are, you must certainly will hurt someone, maybe even yourself. My brother told me my dear friend Marcel kidnapped you. Is that right?"

Delia nodded, "You know Marcel?"

"Indeed. I sired the little ingrate myself. But my point is, you should have had no problem ripping Marcel to shreds even with his little weapon. But you didn't. Elijah and I were both curious as to why but I see it now. You have no confidence in yourself and your ability. If you want to be able to defend yourself and those you love, like Morgana, we need to fix that."

"You're going to teach me about control?" Delia laughed, "No offense, but from what I've heard you aren't exactly qualified as a professor in that field."

"Maybe not. But I've only been a true hybrid for a few years, thanks to my dear mother's curse, and I have more control than you who have practiced for over one thousand years."

"Touché."

"And I happen to know a baby vampire with enough control for the both of us and a werewolf who knows a little something about self-preservation. Between the three of us, we might could work something out."

"You mean Caroline and Hayley?"

"How do you know about Hayley?"

"Hybrid hearing," Delia smirked, her dimples matching his perfectly, "Might I suggest running your little secret by Caroline before you put them in the 'teach the little hybrid' classroom together? I don't know Hayley, but after talking with Caroline for a little while, even I would be scared to be in between them when she finds out."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Delia rolled her eyes, "Good grief, you're as clueless as she is. This is going to be interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

"You are where?!"

Caroline had guessed the reaction to her whereabouts wouldn't go over well with her best friends. She'd left a quick note for Elena and Bonnie at the dorm and even quicker texts for her mom and Stefan when she'd left, hoping to avoid the confrontation for at least a few days. No such luck...

"Ummm...I'm in...New Orleans," she said, grinning guiltily into the computer's webcam that Elijah had loaned her that morning.

Elena shook her head, "Alright. Not trying to be Miss Obvious here but you do know who lives in New Orleans now, right?"

Caroline nodded, "Yes, I know. But this Morgan girl showed up at the dorm and needed my help!"

Bonnie sighed, "Care, you do realize that you are not the only person on Earth that can help people, right? Why didn't you call us? We could've done something, talked you out of this!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! I wanted to help find Klaus's sister and..."

Twin looks of horror crossed her best friends' faces, "WHAT?!"

Caroline cringed. Oh yeah, she hadn't mentioned her full reasoning behind visiting the Big Easy yet. Whoops.

Elena was the first to recover, "You are in New Orleans looking for Rebekah? Why? She hates you. You hate her. And, no offense, but I think she can take care of herself."

"I'm not talking about Rebekah."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked, "Klaus only has one sister."

"Ok, long story short, Klaus has a half-sister from his real dad's side of the family who their mom witchified before them and who happens to be the real Original Hybrid and some guy named Marcel kidnapped her and she escaped with some super powerful witch and now she's staying here with the Originals," Caroline took a breath, knowing as bad as that had sounded, this would be worse, "And so am I."

"He's compelled her," Elena had turned to Bonnie, talking as if Caroline weren't there anymore, "I knew this would happen eventually. I told Damon to stop using her as Klaus bait! Is it possible to remove compulsion through a computer?"

"Maybe but my magic is gone. We'd have to find another witch. A strong one to break that kind of compulsion..."

"Hello!" Caroline rolled her eyes, "I am not compelled. I am trying to play good Samaritan and help out a poor girl who is practically an orphan and just realized the half-brother she's never known is evil incarnate."

Elena and Bonnie looked doubtful, eyeing Caroline as if they could see through her to the non-compelled best friend they knew and loved. Elena smiled up past the camera as Caroline heard a door shut.

"Damon, thank goodness. Come and see if Caroline is compelled."

The blue-eyed eldest Salvatore came into view and Caroline rolled her eyes, "I am not compelled! And I certainly don't need HIM to tell me that!"

Bonnie frowned, "And how do we know Klaus didn't compel you to say that?"

Elena nodded, looking to Damon, "She's in New Orleans with Klaus!"

Damon smirked up at the camera, "Oh this is too great. I'm not an expert on the subject but I'd say Blondie's no more compelled than I am. Well, not by vampire compulsion anyway. But there are other ways to draw someone in. Chemistry and animal magnetism, for instance..."

Caroline frowned, "Ok, nice talking to you guys. Bye!"

She slammed the computer screen down with a vengeance. She now knew exactly how Klaus felt when he wanted to rip off someone's head.

"Ms. Forbes, I understand your frustrations, but, as that is a new laptop, perhaps it would be better to take them out elsewhere."

Caroline sighed, "Sorry, Elijah. Damon Salvatore makes me violent."

Elijah chuckled, "Yes, it appears he has that effect on most people. But I must admit I have rarely seen it quite that badly. Do you two have a...history?"

"Noble and a mind reader. It's no wonder Klaus kept you in a box for like a zillion years," Caroline smirked at him, "Yes, we sort of dated against my will when I was human."

"Against your will?"

Caroline nodded, rolling her eyes, "He compelled me, hooked up with me, used me, etc. Like all guys but with a bonus supernatural element."

Elijah frowned, "I'm assuming my brother knows nothing about this as Damon is still alive."

"You overestimate my appeal to Klaus. I know he has some kind of 'thing' for me but it's just a phase I'm sure," Caroline paused, "But in case I'm wrong, don't tell him. It would break Elena's heart if anything happened to Damon. And as obnoxious as he is, he is trying to be better for her."

"Your friend is dating a guy who used you in every definition of the word and still you defend them both?"

"Elena is my best friend. I can't let anything hurt her no matter what, and she loves Damon, stupid decision though that may be. Who I am to separate true love? Or at least the illusion of it. And besides, we've all done terrible things. As much as I despise Damon, I can't judge him when my hands are no cleaner than his. I can hate him, and I do. But I can't judge him."

"You are certainly not what I expected, Ms. Forbes. I hope your friends appreciate your loyalty. It is a trait I admire," he paused as he walked through the doorway, "As does my brother."

Caroline smiled, "Thanks Elijah. I never understood why Elena put so much trust in you. Now I can see why. You have this weird trust-worthy vibe thing going on."

"The lovely Elena over-exaggerates. If I may use your words, my hands are no cleaner than anyone else's either," he paused and smiled, "But thank you."

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

Marcel paced back and forth across the room. Davina, gone. The little hybrid, gone. No other witch would have been powerful enough to break the barrier protecting Cordelia. Davina had to have taken her herself. But why? And where had they gone?

"I'm going to find them," Marcel said, glaring at the empty room once more, "Bring me Sophie Devereaux."

Diego frowned, "Sophie wants Davina dead. If we bring her in to locate her, she'll just kill the witch before she brings her back here."

"Yeah, and if Klaus Mikaelson finds out I kidnapped his sister and didn't tell him, we're all dead anyway. I just wanted the girl as future leverage but now it's too dangerous not to use her. If it means giving Davina to Sophie to get the hybrid back, so be it. I need Klaus taken down more than I care about the witches, and I can't do that without Cordelia."

"What makes you think the girl will help you kill Klaus even if we do get her back?"

"I don't plan on giving her a choice."

Diego nodded and turned to leave. Marcel walked to the window, looking down at his precious city. Almost everyone had a weak spot, something they were unwilling to compromise no matter what the asking price. Klaus had taught him that. Usually it was family, precious loved ones, whose lives were easily threatened or taken to get the desired effect. The girl didn't even know her family still existed though. But it didn't matter. He would get her back and soon enough figure out just what it was she couldn't afford to lose. After all, she'd stayed hidden for one thousand years. She couldn't have managed without help from someone. And he'd use that someone to convince her to bring his sire to his knees. No one took his city, his people, and got away with it. Not even his oldest friend.

* * *

"Can we talk, love?"

Caroline had been walking around the gardens outside of the Mikaelsons' plantation home. She hadn't been at all surprised that it was gorgeous. It seemed that anything the Originals did, they did in style, whether it was compelling themselves a fancy old house or torturing enemies to within an inch of their lives. The irony was not lost on Caroline.

"I'm not exactly in a position to tell you no," Caroline said, smiling, "I'm sort of crashing at your house."

"Yes, this is kind of about that," he paused, Caroline noting for the first time since she'd met him that he looked almost...nervous?

"About me staying at your house?" she asked.

"No. This isn't actually my home."

Caroline laughed, "Well, no offense, but I never assumed you actually bought the house."

"That's not what I mean. I have a home in the French Quarter, one I just got back from Marcel."

"And by 'got back' you mean took? I assume very forcibly?"

"To be fair, he attacked me, love," he smirked, "I simply retaliated. Much like in the case of your boyfriend, the ridiculous little..."

"Tyler was here?!"

Caroline knew Tyler had been plotting against Klaus but she never thought he'd really be stupid enough to challenge him without a well thought out plan. And as he had only left her a few short weeks before, there was no way he'd come up with a clever enough plan to take out the strongest being on Earth. Well, second strongest now, she supposed.

"Yes, though I suspect you already knew that, which is why you're here, being ever the charmer with the poor baby hybrid and the rest of my family. Hoping to find out information about your precious Tyler."

Caroline shook her head, "No, I had no idea he'd already been here. I guess he's...dead?"

"No, I let the little pup go. And before you ask, I have no clue or care where he is now. Do try and mention to him when he returns to you, though, that I might be much kinder next time and grant his little wish to die."

"Sorry, but I won't be able to deliver your message. He dumped me."

Klaus turned to her, a look of confusion momentarily crossing his face, "Well, aside from the obvious idiocy of that, may I ask...why are you still here then, love? You saved the day, played the hero. If you are not here to bargain for your pathetic boyfriend's whereabouts, you could be on the next plane home to your dear Mystic Falls."

Caroline paused. She hadn't thought about it. Delia was safer with the Originals than she would be anywhere else. Morgan had been deemed under the little hybrid's protection and Klaus had reluctantly agreed not to hurt her. So why WAS she still there?

Klaus smirked at her, "No matter, love. You are of course welcome here as long as you'd like to stay. Which brings me back to my original topic. As I'm sure you know, I have never had any real interest in anyone, aside from yourself, in quite a few centuries."

Caroline frowned, "Ok, if this is going to be one of those 'I'm madly in love with you. Stay in New Orleans' talks, we have kinda been over this before and..."

Klaus laughed, "No, sweetheart, it's not about that. Though, of course, the offer still and always will stand. This is about something a bit more...complicated."

"Niklaus!"

Klaus frowned up at his brother, "Elijah, now is not the time."

"Oh, brother, but it is. We have a house guest who wishes to speak with you."

"And I will be more than happy to greet our guest when I am good and ready."

"Klaus!"

Caroline's blue eyes narrowed. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be...

Yet, as soon as the blonde turned her head, there she was in the doorway of the plantation, all doe eyes and scowls, arms crossed defiantly. Hayley Marshall. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"You're pregnant?!" Caroline burst out, then laughed, "Wow, that was rude. Sorry. Just sort of a shocker."

"Oh, honey, you haven't even scratched the surface of the shocking part," Hayley grinned, turning to Elijah, "Oh, PLEASE, let me tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Caroline asked, noting the way Elijah's usually calm brown eyes darted nervously to his brother.

"What I was about to tell you before this little...interruption. Love, the child that Hayley is carrying..." Klaus paused, taking a breath and turning to Caroline, "The child is mine."

Caroline's gaze darted between Klaus and Hayley several times, her look one of shock and confusion. Vampires couldn't have children. Did they think she was an idiot? But even as the thought crossed her mind, another soon followed. Hybrid. Klaus wasn't a normal vampire. It wasn't likely but impossible? Who knew? It wasn't like there was a manual on hybrids and their ability to reproduce lying around in a supernatural library somewhere. Plus, why else would the Originals have Hayley in New Orleans? Even as her mind took precious seconds to process the unbelievable information, a rage unlike any she'd ever felt built up inside her chest. She felt like killing someone...anyone. It was like the monster she'd been trying to force down since she'd turned was roaring at her.

"Yours?" Caroline tried to breathe, hoping to calm herself enough to be sure this wasn't some colossal prank, "You slept...you slept with the were-slut?"

Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Don't act so surprised, Miss Perfect. It's not like EVERYONE on Earth has to stay madly in love with you forever."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the tall brunette, black veins becoming visible just under her lids. Caroline knew she was being unreasonable. She knew Hayley was a pregnant woman, and attacking someone with a baby was something Caroline would never do. Logically, she knew all of these things. But the rage made her see red, and the sight of the girl's haughty smirk undid her. She hissed and lunged for Hayley, fangs bared, with every intention of ripping that self-satisfied little grin off the girl's face.

Elijah caught her arm, swinging her back before she could get to Hayley, "Ms. Forbes, I enjoy your presence here and I appreciate the predicament you've just found yourself in. But on my word, if you make one more move towards Hayley, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Not going to be a problem, Elijah," she replied once she'd calmed, turning her murderous gaze instead to Klaus, "I won't be here long enough for you to waste your time on killing me."

She stormed off towards the stairs, leaving a stunned Klaus staring after her.


End file.
